


The king’s night

by crabie_patty, milo_the_fish



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Coronation, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rat is BHH's sister, antfrost/velvet mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crabie_patty/pseuds/crabie_patty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/milo_the_fish/pseuds/milo_the_fish
Summary: It’s the night of the brand new king’s coronation, the ballroom is full of laughter and cheer, but instead of celebrating, the monarch’s attention is elsewhere.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103
Collections: Skephalo Stuff





	The king’s night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mainly inspired on the "Sweethearts' Piano || royalty au animatic" video by Kitsickles.  
> Link to the animatic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThrUlSYGhjg

The doors open letting him in the huge cylinder room filled with windows and golden delicate details. As soon as his lithe figure is visible all he can hear are cheers and claps that made him feel adored and beloved. He smiled at everyone from the top of the grand white staircase with golden and wooden trimmed railing. He said the line he was taught to say when he stood above his subjects, looking down upon their cheerful faces, a speech so grand as the staircase below him, to jumpstart the coronation and set off the timer for the festivities. In his perspective, the celebration had already begun hours ago when he received the crown that is now embedded in his hair, some of the shorter strands curling around the cold metal. Thankfully, it wasn’t heavy enough to fall down from his head, just a tailored fit for what was expected to be a perfect king, a better ruler than the one previous, bringing hope to the townsfolk and foreigners alike.

From his high point of view he searched for someone he knew too well, so intimately he wasn’t surprised that he saw him next to a young lady that he also was extremely familiar with. With his close friend in his vision,he made his way down the stairs to the two inseparable siblings. He knew them since he was just a child, reminiscing down every step about the two siblings that would visit the castle almost every day, and when that wasn’t the case he would be visiting theirs. It wasn't like it was kept a secret by his parents; the reason for their approval of this friendship with the neighboring kingdom's children, and he hated it. They had arranged for him to marry the younger one named Lucy, who he had long since seen as a rascal little sister .Since his parent's recent death, his recent stepping into the role of monarch of the country, it was the right time in everyone's eyes for him to be wed to said childhood friend. However, tonight he wanted to change that plan.

When he finally returned from being lost in his thoughts, he was just a few steps from his two friends. His smile grew as he stood before them, taking in their outfits for the occasion.

The siblings were kept busy by two soldiers holding a discussion with them, two friends they had met that recently wed before this evening, Velvet and Antfrost. However, as his presence became clear they stopped the conversation to greet their newly crowned king. Lucy shifted her stance, light-colored skirt moving with her , and she starts to press down on the bright fabric, making sure she looked proper for their first dance.

“Bad,” He spoke, voice shaking slightly as the nerves start to build in his stomach, making the small group grow surprised, even the sibling that just got named looked shocked, not expected to be called upon by his friend. They looked at each other as the king extended his hand with the palm facing upwards, “Would you honor me with a dance, my good sir?”

Bad smiles kind heartily as he places his hand on the other’s, “It would be my _pleasure _, _your highness _.” He sighs and tries to hide the flush that has worked its way onto his cheeks at his closest companion calling him his proper title, he would never get used to it.____

_____ _

The king cringed slightly at the expression as well, and he took his partner to the dance floor. He has been called it before, by the palace staff and knights, but it felt _so _wrong coming from his closest friend.__

_______ _ _ _

“Just call me Skeppy.” He huffs, a bit of discomfort in his voice which left as he heard a small laugh coming from the prince.

_______ _ _ _

“Will do, _Skeppy _.” He giggles in response, “ _Shut up _.”____

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

They get in position as everyone looks at them and the first song of the night starts to sing through the room, instruments rhythmically sending all the dancers into a wonderful routine. Bad had known this style of dancing like the back of his hand, however he had decided to let Skeppy take the lead, so as not to show him off on his _special night _. They hadn’t really danced together before, as it was something they were only taught but never really took into practice.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They were having the night of their lives, laughing and talking while they could only see each other, their fellow dancers completely fizzling out of view. It felt as if the world around them had disappeared except for the music, an atmosphere of their own making. Although, maybe that had dispersed since they didn’t seem to notice when the new songs beat to life from the musicians skilled hands. It was only after the seventh song they realized for how long they had been moving to the music, which due to the aching pain that started to ring in from their feet.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Would you like to take a break, _your sleepyness _?” Chuckled the prince as he watched his companion’s eyes slowly drooping, his feet becoming sluggish as they continued to sway slowly. There is a slight chuckle from the man himself, stowing away the way his prince says the nickname, all soft syllables and full of affection.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes, that would be wonderful, my prince.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bad giggled at the nickname, while it was not new it was slightly slurred on his best friend’s tongue and he walked towards the table, to grab two cups of the alcoholic beverage that sat neatly in the middle. He did not expect the king to follow him, but he didn’t protest either, he knew that his friend does not like standing alone for too long. Skeppy talked to others, but nothing more than a short greeting, which gave off the indication that it was a waste of time, but they could also see the prince he usually trails after like a lovesick puppy.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Would you mind staying the night?” Skeppy asked, grabbing the glass the prince had held in his right hand. He saw as Bad stared off for a moment, looking at his sister and parents on the other side of the room, them glaring at him for something, which he had not known the context for...

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I _guess _I could stay for you, Geppy,” He replied, going back to look at the king’s eyes. The delay of the answer made him look in the direction his friend had been looking, seeing his sister’s darkening gaze.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Did that _rat _scare you?” Skeppy laughed at the thought of Bad being scared at his younger sister. Bad giggled as well, for the nickname his king always used her the princess.__

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I just don’t want her to feel like I’m abandoning her,” He finished before sipping from his cup.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I think she can do without you for a night,” Skeppy’s voice was a mixture of laughter and grouchiness. He knew the siblings loved to be together almost every moment of the day but found it almost offended that Bad would think of his sister’s feelings first before agreeing to spend time with him. They were each other’s favorite person, but Skeppy wished his favorite person reciprocated the behavior, as it felt more like he was pushed to the side more often than not for the bratty little princess.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bad sighed. “I know. Don’t worry about it. I’ll stay as you wish, your highness,” He purred the last part with a playful smile displayed on his face.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The celebration went on for a few more hours, the two royals danced to almost every song, not leaving each other’s side for not even a moment. They greeted people together and now were saying goodbye to them together as well, hands clasped behind their flush sides.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The room grew empty, although it only lasted some minutes before the staff entered to start cleaning the place. The prince had thought of leaving to another place of the castle to let everyone do their work in peace, but Skeppy was soon to grab his wrist and take him to a small cushion bench that was on side next to a window in the ballroom. Bad did not object, letting the king do what he wanted in his and only his night.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They stayed there, talking and laughing about whatever came to mind. It wasn’t like they needed a topic to enjoy the other’s company, but they sure loved hearing each other’s voice, it was an intoxicating buzz that swirled around them with a cloud of warmth. It wasn’t after a few hours that the room was finally just filled with the two of them and some elegant furniture.

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As they sit in the empty room Skeppy couldn’t help but get lost in his thoughts. He knew what he wanted to say but couldn’t find the right words to say it. He blamed his parents for not preparing him for it or had he missed the “ _how to tell your best friend that you love them and don’t want to marry their sibling _” class by accident?__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know,” Skeppy starts, breaking the comfortable silence that had built up between them and calling the other’s attention, not like he didn’t have it. Bad hums intrigued by what his friend had to add, curiosity building under his skin with a light drumming.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I would really like it if you lived here with me,” He smiled shyly, finally turning his head to look at his close friend. A spark of hope growing as Bad smiled back with that grin that he wore so pleasantly and could resemble maybe a quarter of his kindness.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sure Lucy won’t mind me moving in.”

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Skeppy froze for a second trying to understand what he had just heard. He hadn’t been clear enough, at least not for Bad. “No, that’s not what I meant,” His beamis gone as he tries to understand the inner workings of his friend’s mind, the amused look turning bitter for only a moment.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Well, I guess it would be weird to have your wife’s brother living with you, but I guess sinc-”He was cut-off by the king’s voice that seemed to be too tired to keep calm.

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I wish to _marry _you!”__

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Bad jumps in his place, having not expected a remark such as this. He stays quiet for a while, mouth opening and closing as his words seem to allude him, and the honesty of the statement starting to plow down his heart. Second that felt like decades for Skeppy that expected a response, and hee had prepared for a rejection, ready to have to act as if the drinks had done him wrong, as if the words falling from his mouth were truly just inebriated spittle.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Oh _.”__

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Oh?” Skeppy was most definitely not ready for that answer. He was ready for anything else but such a small timid sound that would send lightning through his body.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I guess my parents would be okay with that,” Bad replies almost pensive, as if he was trying to figure out how to bring the idea to his parents. Skeppy could not believe how oblivious his friend could be sometimes, how his affections somehow had not been as obvious as he wished them to be.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What?” He says at the precipice of exhaustion.

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I know you don’t like Lucy much, so it’s understandable that you don’t want to marry her. I mean you even call her a _rat _; can’t say she really wants to wed you either.” Bad still seemed calm and thoughtful, as if he was trying to understand his friend’s motives, trying to puzzle together his reasonings with only half the pieces. There was a part of him that adored him, that wanted to coo at his disconcerted expression, but he knows that if he attempted to, he would just get whining in reply.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No, Bad,” Skeppy breathed, closing his eyes to calm himself down, feeling exasperated at the obliviousness of his closest friend. He shifts in his place on the bench, turning so he is facing the prince completely, and he grabs the other’s hands, making him follow suit. “I don’t want to marry you because your sister is a rat or you’re a second option or anything. I- I want to do it because I love you, I have only held a deep affection for you. No one else, as much as others believe it, but my heart is yours to take, to destroy, to hold. I know I am supposed to marry Lucy, I know it, but she just is not the one I wish for, the one I yearn for. She is not the one that makes me happy with just her presence, she is not the one I would disobey to watch how she reacted. She is not the one I wished to spend each and every moment with. That is you, Bad, only you.” He finished with his eyes not leaving Bad’s at any point, not able to hide his fond smile that graced his face.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you too.” Bad finally said with full honesty, his voice is full of relief, of warmth, of affection. He knew he did for a while but was so sure he would not be reciprocated he just couldn’t believe what was happening, he could not believe the man before him held such love for him, the kind that held together a family, one that lasted centuries, a _grand _love.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Skeppy raises his hand to place it in the other’s face, still looking into his eyes, holding his loving gaze. “ _Then _?” He starts, rubbing his pink cheek with his thumb slowly, “Will you marry me?”__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“ _Of course. _”__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks milo_the_fish for helping me with this so much, you truly are a genius.


End file.
